


Marked

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark Thor, F/M, don't read without minding warnings, very dark thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Thor was given a prophecy, but little did he know that you were too.Warnings: non/dubcon sex; This is dark!Thor and explicit. 18+ only.





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a request I did for my last raffle. Hope you all enjoy some dark Thor and leave some thoughts/love in the comments <3

You had all heard the prophecy spoke to Thor. He had been a prince then. You and one other servant had been in the room at the time. By chance, really. You were laying out the spread requested by his mother; breads, cheese, fish, and wine. The standard fair, though the prince did prefer ale. 

An old mystic, favoured by the queen herself, had come to Asgard. Loki had sworn of the magic woman despite his mother’s preference but the golden-haired heir was eager to indulge the novelty of it all.

Yet, the seer didn’t answer the questions he had for her. She didn’t seem to even hear them. With one pale eye she looked between Thor and Frigga. There were some noble ladies there too; invited by the queen for the spectacle. Incense burned your nostrils as you stepped away to stand against the wall. You would be beckoned forth intermittently to pour a glass or refresh a platter. It was all quite standard. The woman’s thin voice rose above the din, floating as she pointed to the prince. An otherwise treasonous gesture. He would not be told when he would ascend the throne.

“You have a big heart,” She stirred her hand in the air as if trying to look past fog. “But your desire is far too strong. A deep need, dark and treacherous is hidden within.” She paused, raising her face as she closed her eyes. “There is one for you. Another half. You would call her yours but she is her own. Your paths are intertwined but your darkness shall turn her away.” The white-haired crone opened her eyes and glanced around the room. You caught her gaze for a moment and she tore her attention away sharply. Perhaps you had imagined it; the room was filled with smoke and paranoia. “She is within the palace…should you ever find her, however, cannot be seen, but without her, you will always be incomplete.”

The room went silent. Thor shook his head as if slapped. He hadn’t expected this. His mother’s hand rested atop his and he looked around. 

“You will know her by a marking,” The mystic wasn’t done. “Struck by your hammer, she is. The shape upon her flesh. Mjolnir rests upon her shoulder.” It couldn’t be. Your blood froze and kept your chin down.  _Was that why she had looked to you? Or were you conflating a birthmark for an omen?_ You remained still as if it would disguise you as part of the wall. 

The prince grumbled under his breath, “Witch,” He swore to his mother as he stood, “She is but a fool playing for the court.” His usual demeanour had soured, “I’ve more important matters to tend to than a sorceress’ nonsense.” He glared at the crone, “Loki was right about you.”

With that, the prince stomped from the room, the door shaking in his stead as it slammed. Frigga apologized and the women tittered, arguing over who would be next.  _Who would they marry? When?_  You slowly exhaled, raising your eyes to meet another pair. Your low sigh had drawn the attention of the queen. Her blonde brow twitched but she turned away without a word. You looked to the other maid who was distracted by the entire spectacle. She didn’t even hear the queen as she asked for more wine.

That had been years ago. Thor was king now; his father dead, Frigga too. Loki was missing in some far away land and the kingdom had lost its former lustre. You were still a servant; many spent their lives as such. The noblewomen weren’t so bubbly now. They avoided him mostly. 

At first it had been a competition but that hadn’t lasted. Alva had been the first. When the new king had taken to her he had had her dragged before the throne and her gown was ripped to expose her shoulder; no mark. In his anger, the king had thrown a goblet at her and blackened her eye. With Brigida he had been rougher; nearly breaking her arm in his annoyance. After Mabil and Kalda it had turned to frustration. He was desperate; the pressures of the throne weighing heavy on his shoulders.

It was rumoured that Thor was desperate. His lords said there was hunger in him that could not be sated. After each lady had been brought before him they had been dragged to his chambers regardless. They were deceivers, he claimed, and should be punished for leading him on. Every time he emerged less happy than when he had entered. 

He bemoaned that the kingdom was without a queen and thus without heir. He was without his soulmate. At least, he believed that was what the seer had foretold. You didn’t think it was that at all. She had merely foreseen one who would suffer at the inheritance of Odin’s blood. Like father, like son.

Ladies kept their heads down and lords watched their king closely. Those who had tried to reason with them had been dealt with much more decisively than even the women. They weren’t around anymore to argue.

That day, it was Runa. She had a mole on her shoulder but upon closer inspection, it was found to be nothing significant. She was disposed as the rest were. Ejected from Thor’s chambers with a torn gown and bruised body. It was your day to tend to the royal rooms. You came upon Runa in the corridor; she wouldn’t look at you. You didn’t blame her. Everyone knew what happened within. She was used now; she would be wed to a second son, not an heir.

You waited for her footsteps to fade away before you knocked. No response. Perhaps the king had left before his latest victim. You rapped again to make sure and this time a voice called. Thor hollered in irritation. “I said come in.” 

You gulped and pushed inside. The sheets were a mess, those in your arms were well in order. The king stood before the fireplace, his hand on the mantle. He was entirely naked. You tore your eyes away and murmured in embarrassment, “Shall I come back, your majesty?”

“No, go on and do your duties,” He grumbled as he stared into the flames. “Be quick about it.”

You placed the folded sheets on a chair and went about tidying up the messes around the room. Spilled wine and an overturned goblet; litter here and there; crooked cushions; the usual. You stripped the bed and tossed the linens in a pile beside the chair. You climbed up onto the mattress as you hooked the corners of the fresh bedding. On the last corner, that one facing Thor, you looked up to find him staring at you. You blanched and finished with the bottom sheet and stepped off the bed.

“I know you,” He made no effort to hide his nudity as he neared the bed. He was close as you spread the flat sheet.

“I’ve worked in the palace for years,” You said quietly, “Your majesty.”

“Hmm,” He considered you with a grunt, “You’re rather shapely for a servant,” He commented, stepping even nearer as you straightened the corner. “Might be a bit less of bore than those noblewomen. I swear they’re all the same.”

You swallowed and didn’t say anything as you rounded the bed to tend to the other side. As you made to fetched the quilt, walking just in front of the king, he stopped you, his arm across your middle. “What’s your name, little one?”

You stared up at him. Your fear must’ve been easy to see. He smirked as your eyes peered up at him and your lip trembled before you found your voice. You said your name and he held you in place. He nodded and backed away. You blinked and carried on. You grabbed the quilt and added it to the bed. He didn’t move; didn’t look away.

“You were there that day when the seer visited,” He mused, his voice sparked with realization. “I remember now. You were in the corner; hiding.”

“I don’t recall,” You lied. “It was long ago, wasn’t it, your majesty?”

“Not very,” His tone lowered and he closed in once more. “Turn around.”

You opened your mouth to argue but his eyes flashed in warning. He was the king. You couldn’t disobey. You turned your back to him and waited. He grabbed the back of your collar and you reached back instinctively to stop him. He batted away your hands and gripped the plain cotton, tearing down the middle to your waist. You were jerked nearly off your feet by the movement. You hung your head; the inevitable only seconds away.

Your gown went limp and the sleeves fell down your arms; your entire back bare. The room was silent; deathly still. You flinched as Thor’s thumb traced the shape of your birthmark; across what would be the blade and then the haft. You didn’t dare to move. For whatever reason in you head, staying put meant staying safe. You were wrong.

“I’ve been looking for you,” He said in half a whisper. “You knew the prophecy and you never came forward. You….you kept me from my fate.” His large hands clutched your shoulders. “You kept me from you.”

“It’s only a birthmark, your majesty,” You quivered, “It isn’t what the seer spoke of. A coincidence, I swear it.”

“It is the mark!” He spun, shoving you towards the bed as he shouted. “You!” You crashed onto your stomach. “You are part of me. You’re mine. Mine! You understand? And you thought you had the right…”

You rolled onto your back, holding your bodice up over your chest. “My king, I never thought–”

“It doesn’t matter now,” He boomed, “I’ve found you and I’m never letting you go.”

His cock twitched and you made to stand from the bed. Thor pushed you back down and grabbed the top of your torn gown. He pulled until it tore past your waist, your belt snapping painfully as it strained against you. “I have to make you mine,” He untangled your dress from you legs and threw it on the floor. You had only your undershorts left. His eyes devoured you, your arms crossed across your chest.

He clutched the waist of your underwear and you dropped your hands, trying to keep him from removing them. It was hopeless. He split the seams and they joined your dress in a heap. You kicked at him as he lifted his knee onto the edge of the bed. He caught your feet and bent your legs up, holding you so that your ass was above your head. You gripped the blankets as your weight strained your neck. You let out a gasp of pain.

“This is fate,” He hissed, “Give in. You cannot fight it.”

“No, no,” You tried to kick again but he was too strong.

His thick finger pushed between your legs. He traced your folds, rubbing along your sex as you were curled helplessly before him. He pressed further, over your entrance, and tickled your bud. You flinched at the sensation. You had never been touched this way. Not by anyone else. You wriggled but it only added to the tingling as it blossomed. “Give yourself to me,” He urged, “You are a part of me.”

You shook your head and whined as he continued to toy with you, adding another finger as you squeezed your legs together. It did nothing to deter him. You felt his breath on your pussy and reached desperately towards him, twisting as you tried to fend him off. He pulled your legs apart easily and forced his head between them. “I will show you how you need me.” He dipped his head, pausing one last time as he looked hungrily to you vulnerability, “That you are mine.”

His tongue flicked across your clit. You trembled and he delved deeper. He trailed along the breadth of your pussy, tasting you entirely. Your legs clenched around him unwittingly as your nerves swirled in a vortex. You were swept up easily. These new feelings inside were overwhelming. All too much for your neglected body. You tilted your pelvis and Thor purred, his tongue pinpointing your bud as he chased your orgasm. He didn’t stop until the heat had coursed through your stomach and filled your chest. At last, you cried out. You had never been so humiliated; never felt so delicious.

He released you at last and your body fell prone over the bed. Before you could catch your breath he was on top of you. He bent over you. His demeanour had softened. He kissed along your forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally your lips. “I don’t want to hurt you,” He said, “I only want to have you.” His beard tickled your face, “Forever.”

You feebly pushed against him. He ignored you. He lowered his face to your breasts and took a nipple in his mouth. He licked lapped and suckled. It piqued a curious twinge in your chest. You were locked in place by some unseen force.  _Lust_ , they called it. You had been cautioned against it since you had been a child. His hand replaced his lips and he was looking into your eyes. You felt movement by your pelvis, a smooth round shape pressed against your clit and down between your folds.

You looked down, just able to see between your bodies as his cock rubbed against you. It was much bigger than before when it was soft. It was massive. At least, to you it seemed so. You hadn’t seen enough to judge. He forced your legs to part with his knees, his hands on either side of your head. He dropped down onto his elbows as you felt him prodding at your entrance. “Please…” You cried.

“Shhh, little one,” He pushed inside carefully, “You are made for me.”

The further he got, the more it hurt. You grunted as you bit down on your lip. His breath gritted in your ear as he impaled you. You felt a small resistance but he didn’t stop. The seal broke and he buried himself to his hilt. You exclaimed and dug your nails into the thick muscles along his shoulders. The pain was so bad your eyes watered.

He pulled back and pushed himself in again. Your thighs shook and you gasped. He thrust again, again, again. With each, you whimpered. It became easier as you felt the moisture spread and he worked atop you with more and more fervour. His pace grew laboured with his breaths. He pushed himself up and held onto your hips as he sat back on his heels. He watched his cock as it slid in and out of you. There was blood smeared along his length mixed with another shiny dampness.

The pain lessened, your muscles weak, and you felt them slowly tighten. You were struggling to breath as you felt the orgasm building. When you touched yourself, it had never been so intense. You spread your fingers over your stomach, hands caressing your pelvis as the storm brewed. You squealed in dread and delight as you came. 

Thor held your hips, measuring his thrusts and smirked at your climax. “I told you, you are mine.” His own breath hitched at his own words and he picked up again. The whole bed was quaking with his effort. He pressed your pelvis down with both hands, removing himself almost entirely before slamming back in; over and over. 

He stopped suddenly, filling you entirely and you felt a warmth within. His seed coated your pulsing walls as a long, deep moan rose from him. He leaned back as he languished within you. You felt as if all life had left your body. Not an ounce of strength left.

“You had to have known you were mine,” He ran his finger through the blood that had spread to his thigh, “You saved yourself for me.” He smiled, his blue eyes electric. “All mine.”


End file.
